<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ride The Waves by SykoShadowRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460940">Ride The Waves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SykoShadowRose/pseuds/SykoShadowRose'>SykoShadowRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>On The High Seas [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Faunus Qrow, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Rimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:49:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SykoShadowRose/pseuds/SykoShadowRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James once told Clover that he wished he got to hear more of Qrow's faunus voice. Lucky for him, Clover figured out how to grant that wish.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clover Ebi/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>On The High Seas [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ride The Waves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/complexhero/gifts">complexhero</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The smut I didn't have time to write for the first part.....</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a resounding <i>crack</i> that had James snapping his head around for the source in time to see Qrow straightening up from where he’d been bent over the table looking over the remaining documents from his successful capture of the slavers, letting lose a shrill tweet in surprise. The pirate whirled around, giving the most offended look James had ever seen on his face. And James had fucked up <i>a lot</i> back when they were semi-dating. The slender man drew in a deep breath and let loose a series of chitters and chirps and other noises that generally made him sound like the angriest bird on Remnant while Clover just stared at him with a bemused look and a slowly forming smirk. James sighed, already knowing that this was something that was not going to be a one time thing. Not with that look in the green eyes.</p><p>Qrow finally finished his spiel, cheeks flushed red and eyes glittering while he glared indignantly at the Captain and Clover grinned scooting closer to pull Qrow in, cupping the ass he’d just abused with both hands. “Want me to kiss it better?”</p><p>James shook his head as Qrow squawked, turning to put away all the things he’d just gotten out. So much for them peacefully making dinner together. He had a pretty good feeling that their evening plans were about to be completely derailed, though he couldn’t really complain too much when he turned back to find Qrow leaning back on the edge of the table, Clover on his knees in front of him. The raven’s eyes fell closed as Clover ran his hands up his thighs, gripping his hips as he nuzzled the forming bulge. Long fingers wove into chestnut locks as Qrow cooed down at the other, and Clover grinned, using his teeth to work free the belt and open his pants when red eyes cracked open to gaze down at him. There was an encouraging trill and he tugged the snug black pants down the narrow hips, acutely aware of the blue eyes on them as he bared Qrow from the waist down, pants discarded to the side. </p><p>The pirate tipped his head back, a long, low coo leaving him as Clover placed a kiss to the tip, drawing him in afterwards. He felt the hand in his hair tighten as he took Qrow deeper, entranced by the sounds coming from the lithe man. They were beautiful, enchanting, and Clover used every trick he knew to draw more out, until the faunus was all but sitting on the table with his long legs thrown over broad shoulders. The other hand had joined the first in his hair, strands catching lightly in the jeweled rings and tugging at his scalp. He pulled back when those lovely sounds were muffled, realizing he couldn’t move far because of the legs behind him.</p><p>James was leaning over him, one hand braced on the tabletop while the other cupped the back of Qrow’s neck as he kissed him deeply. Qrow whimpered, pulling softly at his hair to try to get him back to what he’d been doing but he was distracted by the sight over him. Well, James had confessed to him shortly after they’d gotten together that he wished to hear more of Qrow’s bird voice anyways. Now he knew how to give their older boyfriend exactly what he wanted. Qrow chirped pleadingly when James pulled back and the taller man chuckled, looking down at him fondly as he carefully removed Qrow’s hands. </p><p>“I believe we’ll be more comfortable in the bedroom…”</p><p>“Right!” Clover shifted Qrow’s legs, ignoring the quiet grumbles as he wrapped them around his waist and lifted so he could carry the slight man to the bed room. He dropped the pouting pirate onto the large bed James had bought after they started dating, watching him bounce slightly with the most unimpressed look he’d ever seen on a man who was still painfully hard. Clover grinned down, quickly peeling off his clothes and reaching for the shirt that was still covering the pale torso. “Sorry, songbird. Let me make it up to you?”</p><p>Clover slid onto the bed between Qrow’s knees pushing them further apart while he resumed his previous task. He could hear James moving around behind him and felt the first touch as Qrow fell back on the bed, fingers weaving their way back into his hair. He pushed back against the finger that entered him, mouth lowering to start prepping Qrow while James prepped him, enjoying the trill he got for his efforts. He felt the bottle press into his hand and he held onto it, waiting before he popped it open to use his fingers. The little series of short chirps when he pressed in and curled was beautiful and James placed a kiss to the base of his spine as a reward, causing him to shiver. </p><p>He was ready for James long before he was finished with Qrow, but James didn’t pull his hand away. He bucked back, wanting James inside him but the older man just chuckled again, running his metal hand down Clover’s back while he waited. It took the busy Captain a moment to realize he was waiting for Qrow to be ready as well. He whined, getting a few tweets in response to the vibration and picked up the pace a little on prepping Qrow, though he was careful not to hurt the pirate. Qrow squirmed impatiently, chirping at him and trying to pull him up with his legs because he didn’t want to tug too hard on his hair.</p><p>Clover appreciated the concern and chose to show it by rising up over the slender man, positioning himself and waiting until the long, pale legs were trying to drag him in, insistent tweets sounding like music to them both. He held still when he was fully sheathed, Qrow cooing at them both. One pale hand clung to his shoulder while the other reached over him for James and he felt the weight against his back, shuddering in anticipation at the first signs of pressure against his pucker. He threw his head back, moaning as James slid into him, pushing him deeper into the bird singing so sweetly below him. </p><p>He shifted impatiently when James stopped, pinning him with his weight against Qrow. A kiss was placed to the back of his shoulder, a nip to his neck and he shouted when Qrow clenched down on him. The faunus chirped and cooed, trilled and tweeted while he shifted, trying to get the friction that he wanted. Clover whined and mewled, trapped between them and unable to do anything until James took mercy on them both and pulled back. Clover followed the movement, followed James now as he had before with so many other things. Trusted James to give them everything they needed and more.</p><p>And James did exactly that, shifting them both until Qrow sang the most beautiful song Clover had ever heard and then held Clover’s position while he kept shifting until Clover cried out, struggling not to thrash in the solid hold and ruin their angles. He wasn’t sure he could have moved even if he’d tried though, the grip on him was too strong, too sure, to be broken so easily. He shuddered between them, feeling Qrow as he quaked, tightening around him as he got closer. It was so intense, the pleasure tearing through him as James directed their movements, pushing them higher and higher.</p><p>The fall, when it came, was sudden. </p><p>Qrow’s back arched sharply, a shrill wavering note bouncing off the walls around them. Clover hunched over the lithe body, moaning as the channel around him tightened impossibly dragging him over the edge. James lasted for a few more thrusts, trying to be gentle with them now that they were sensitive, before he finally reached his peak, stilling inside Clover. They rested for a few moments before James pulled them all apart, carefully laying the two of them on their sides so he could clean them all up. Qrow cooed gently up at him reaching for the General to tug him down into the bed beside them. </p><p>James gave them both a fond smile as he settled into the bed on the opposite side of Clover. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard him speak bird so much before…” James ran his hand through Qrow’s hair, the satisfied little trills sounding cute as the shifter stretched out between him and Clover on his stomach, back arching as he pressed up into the gentle petting.</p><p>“That’s just cause you never hit the on switch!” Clover grinned, another loud smack resounding through the room as Qrow shrieked and let loose a blue streak of tweets and whistles. Raising up onto his knees over the prone form and snatching up the first semi-weapon he could grab.</p><p>James rolled over and buried his face in his pillow as Qrow whapped a laughing Clover with his own. He sighed, thinking back to how it had all started. He’d known by Clover’s smirk that it was going to be more than a one time thing but he’d at least hoped the man would wait longer before pulling the stunt again. He really should have known better...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Discord: SykoShadowRose #2535</p><p>Feel free to message me if you'd like to talk.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>